1060
As Timothy sets Collinwood on fire, Barnabas and Julia become trapped in the Parallel Time room. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood, in the strange, terrifying world of Parallel Time. On this night, Quentin Collins has been exonerated of the charge of murder, but a very great threat still exists, both to Quentin and to Barnabas Collins. For Timothy Stokes has been prevented from bringing Angelique back from the grave a second time. And now he has vowed his revenge against Barnabas and Quentin. A revenge that is destined to end in tragedy. While Maggie walks back to Loomis House, she is captured by Stokes in the woods. Act I Stokes demands to know where Quentin and Angelique's body are, but they are still with the police, according to Maggie. He drags her away with him. At Loomis House, Roxanne rests on the couch while Barnabas waits for Maggie, Julia, and Quentin to return. Roxanne begins to dream. In her dream, Barnabas tells Roxanne he will soon take her to another time where they can start a new life together. As she turns away from him, he disappears. Roxanne frantically searches for him and finds him in the East Wing at Collinwood, and the two are separated by a wall of fire. She wakes up and screams, but Barnabas is able to calm her down. Stokes takes Maggie to the drawing room at Collinwood. He ties her up in a chair and tells her he is going to kill Quentin to avenge Angelique's cremation. Act II Roxanne is still disturbed by the dream she had, but is excited to go with Barnabas back to his own time. Barnabas tells her that things are much more peaceful there than they are in this time. He gets worried about Maggie and decides to go look for her. About a half an hour later, Julia and Quentin return to Loomis House and are both surprised to see that Maggie has not yet returned. Roxanne informs the two of them that Barnabas is currently out looking for her. The phone rings and Quentin answers. It's Stokes, who tells Quentin that he has Maggie and he is to come to Collinwood alone and unarmed. After he hangs up, Stokes holds up a gun and smiles. Act III Julia thinks it's better if they wait for Barnabas to return, so that way they can form a plan together, but Quentin decides to go it alone and heads to Collinwood. After he leaves, Julia and Roxanne decide to search for Barnabas. Quentin shows up at Collinwood and offers himself as Stokes' prisoner in exchange for Maggie's freedom, but Stokes refuses. He asks Quentin if Angelique's body has been cremated yet, and Quentin says it has been, but he doesn't feel any sense of victory about it and is just glad it's over. Stokes declares that he will finish what Angelique started. Quentin is confused, but Stokes tells him that he has nothing left to live for, except seeing Quentin's dead body. Act IV Stokes points the gun at Quentin's head, but Barnabas appears and distracts him; Quentin is able to overpower him and take the gun away. Roxanne also appears in the foyer, but Stokes grabs her and runs off, locking Barnabas, Quentin, and Maggie in the drawing room. Quentin frees Maggie and they go back to Loomis House, while Barnabas searches for Roxanne. Barnabas searches outside, but Stokes and Roxanne are hiding in the servants' quarters. Julia sees Barnabas in the woods and tells him that Quentin and Maggie are safe at Loomis House. Barnabas hasn't found Roxanne yet, and the two decide to head back to Collinwood. At Collinwood, Stokes is still holding Roxanne captive in the drawing room and he hears Barnabas and Julia enter. Stokes begins to pour gasoline all over the main floor. Roxanne frees herself and runs upstairs to warn Barnabas and Julia, while Stokes lights a match and sets Collinwood on fire. Barnabas and Julia are in the East Wing, wondering where Roxanne might be. Julia notices the smell of smoke, and Barnabas realizes the entire hallway is on fire. Roxanne rushes to the East Wing, but she is separated from Barnabas by a wall of fire, just as she had dreamed about. As Barnabas tries to rescue her, the room changes, and Barnabas and Julia are transported back to their own time band. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Thayer David as Timothy Stokes (PT) * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1970 PT) * Donna Wandrey as Roxanne Drew (PT) Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of characters Timothy Stokes (PT), Quentin Collins (1970 PT), Maggie Collins, and Roxanne Drew (PT). * Closing credits scene: Mantelpiece in Loomis House parlor. Story * Final episode of the 1970 Parallel Time storyline. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Roxanne dreams that she and Barnabas are separated by fire. * TIMELINE: It's been an hour since Julia phoned from the police station. 2:40am: Julia and Quentin return. Bloopers and continuity errors * Timothy's maniacal laugh can be heard in the next scene with Barnabas and Julia. * Julia and Roxanne leave Loomis House together to follow Quentin, presumably to Collinwood, but Roxanne goes to Collinwood alone (for no apparent reason) while Julia searches the woods for Barnabas. * As happens in the previous episode, Barnabas leaves Roxanne vulnerable. Even though Stokes appeared at Loomis House and threatened Roxanne when Barnabas left her there alone, he leaves her there alone yet again in this episode while Stokes is still at large. As well, it makes no sense for Roxanne to walk up next to Stokes (alone) while everyone is confronting him at Collinwood, giving him the easy opportunity to grab her. * When Barnabas is separated by fire from Roxanne, he could have morphed into a room where there were no flames and probably saved both Roxanne and Julia. * Timothy is seen setting only the drawing room and foyer on fire before Roxanne runs to the east wing to warn Barnabas and Julia. The fire could not have reached the door of Angelique's room ahead of her. * At the end, while the house is burning and the room changes to a different time, Barnabas and Julia are wearing different clothes.'' This is not entirely accurate. It is true that Julia's clothes--and her hairstyle--are different when she meets Barnabas in the woods from when she was at Loomis House (she's no longer in Hoffman's servant's dress but in her green outfit with a scarf, for which there is no explanation). When the Parallel Time room changes, she is still wearing the same clothes she came into the room with. However, it is true that Barnabas no longer has his coat and cane that he had when he entered Collinwood.'' * In the closing credits, the "Fashions courtesy of" name is misspelled as "Orhbachs" instead of "Ohrbachs" External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1060 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1060 - Dreams of Manderley Gallery ( }}) 1060o.jpg|Dream Sequence 1060z.jpg|Hostage 1060zj.jpg|Full Throttle 1060